1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging for food items, and more particularly to stackable display packaging for perishable food items.
2. Description of the Background
The display and presentation of food items is of great concern in the food industry. The commercially effective display of food items allows the consumer to view the foodstuff to be purchased, while at the same time properly designed packages preserve the freshness of the product. Because of the diversity of sales spaces in stores, an effective food package should allow display of the foodstuff in a variety of configurations, e.g., with the face of the package towards the consumer or with multiple packages stacked vertically on a shelf one on top of one another.
Food packages that include a re-closable container are particularly appealing to consumers in that they allow reuse of the container. Re-closable containers permit a consumer to maintain the freshness of purchased food products after the packaging is initially opened by the consumer.
Additionally, food packaging should be structured to allow easy and efficient transport of numerous packages from the factory where they are made to the stores where they are sold.